Sweet Dreams
by scientificpink
Summary: Blinking red light woke her up. Misaki rolled onto her cell phone in her sleep, and was disrupted by a new e-mail. Groggily, she flipped the phone open to see who the sender was, although she already knew. In England it was maybe eight p.m, so Usui was up to something. She scanned the message tiredly, it read: Misaki, what colour are your panties now?


**Sweet Dreams**

**A/N: I don't own Maid Sama**

* * *

Blinking red light woke her up. Misaki rolled onto her cell phone in her sleep, and was disrupted by a new e-mail. Groggily, she flipped the phone open to see who the sender was, although she already knew. In England it was maybe eight p.m, so Usui was up to something. She scanned the message tiredly, it read: _Misaki, what colour are your panties now?_

She snickered, straightening in her bed.

Hastily, Misaki replied. Her answer read: _It's hot so I'm sleeping nude._

This was a lie, of course. She was wearing a tank top and thin shorts, but he didn't have to know. Turning her small lamp on, she yawned. University with Takumi in England often meant she didn't have normal sleeping patterns. They had a large time difference to deal with, which put a damper on her eight hours.

The phone light blinked again, he had seen her text.

Misaki read, and raised an eye brow. She was being daring, and he was being reserved. How about that for role reversal. His e-mail read: _Put clothes on! You share an apartment with other people, idiot._

Obviously she understood what he was trying to convey, but wanted to give him trouble. Usui hadn't been able to webcam chat the day before, so she was rather cranky. Besides, the sun hadn't even risen yet. She smirked, typing four words in response: _Why do you care?_ Hopefully it would give him a bit of hell, she rolled her eyes.

He didn't reply quickly. She watched her digital clock closely, and six minutes passed before the new e-mail arrived. Either Usui had typed a very long message, or was puzzled. She prayed he was the latter of the two. Carefully, she read. Usui had written: _Because when I come home from England you're all mine, mine, mine. Forever with Misa-chan!_

She wrinkled her brows. His reply took a long time, but seemed zealous. Perhaps Usui was trying to hide something. She went to work: _Are you implying that a) I am a possession to be owned, or b) You have had sex with someone else and therefore look to me to be a role model for relationships?_

His reply was instant, much to her pleasure. His e-mail was a frenzy of worry: _Misaki, I would never do that! And I'm not saying you're a thing to own either! I can't believe you would think I could have sex with someone else! I love you with my whole heart, don't forget that! Besides, you used to work at a maid cafe!_

A thick chunk of text in less that a minute. Misaki smiled. However, she did feel guilty for hurting his feelings. The ex-pres answered: _I know you would never do that, I was kidding. I love you too. I'm so excited for you to come home soon. I can't believe it's been 4 years, and the last time we saw each other was 2 years ago._

She was satisfied with her e-mail, and yawned once more, waiting for him to reply. Just on time her phone flashed red, a message was received. All he had said was: _Let's do a video call._

She obliged, moving to sit at her desk. Misaki opened the notebook computer's lid, and opened Skype. She clicked on the familiar icon, and started the call. Usui answered after the second ring. She lazily waved, and he pouted. A typical greeting for four thirty in the morning and eight thirty at night, she thought.

"You're wearing a shirt," was the first thing he said, almost sadly.

"Perverted alien, of course I am. I live with what, five other people?" She adjusted the screen to be brighter, so that she could see him more clearly.

"Three more days, you know. I had to rent an apartment ahead of time from a friend. It's nothing lavish, but you can stay with me." His voice was very tender, and his eyes were soft. When he had that expression was when Misaki knew she was special. The expression was once only she had seen.

"Ooh, I can go nude all the time. You might forget what a look like, so I guess I'll have to, eh?" Her voice was sarcastic, but he didn't notice.

"You sound like me. Have you been missing me or something?" He asked, his voice higher than usual.

"So, you don't want me to be nude? That's a relief." She scoffed, teasing him more.

"Pres can wear whatever she wants, as long as I get to see her in it," he said, rather suave.

"Three days," she changed the subject back to the former, "Three more days until I get to kiss you."

"Pick me up at the airport, okay?" He requested, "But don't bring anybody."

"How come?" She cocked her head to the side, "What do want to do?"

"To be honest, it's been so long that I don't even want you to have sex with me at this point."

"Are you saying I'm bad in bed?" She asked, slightly offended.

"No, I'm not. I just want to hear your voice. God, I want to hear your voice properly."

She watched him, blushing just a bit under his eyes. Personally, her whole face blushed, but his never did. Although when under his eyes turned pink, she knew he was putting in effort to speak. He was cute that way, she noted. Usui was cute, very cute. His laugh, smile, little blushing, everything was cute. Even the way he wanted to hear her speak was insufferably cute.

"Takumi, I, uh, I want to feel your hands." She admitted, blushing as well.

"Three days," he sighed, "Three short days."

"We can make it, I know we can." She yawned, rubbing an eye with her own hands.

"We can only make it though if you get your sleep. Go to bed, Misaki. I'll end the call when you've fallen asleep."

"Okay," she made her way under the sheets, "Good night, I love you."


End file.
